Vehicle
In the Madness Combat series, a variety of vehicles are occasionally used as a form of transportation. They are usually driven by protagonists such as Sanford and Deimos, but can also be seen manned by A.A.H.W. units. Appearances Madness Combat 3: Avenger A jetpack was used by Tricky in Madness Avenger, to make it easier to shoot Hank with his M60. It was the first vehicle to appear in the series. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The Bentley R series from Madness Apotheosis is a fictional car based on the Bentley R type. In the start of the episode, Hank crashed it against a building, crushing the two grunts standing outside. Madness Combat 5: Depredation A convertible was driven by Sanford and Deimos in Madness Depredation, carrying an AK-47 in the back as well. It is used to deliver to Hank a dragon sword to defend himself against Tricky. While Deimos was driving the car away in reverse, a building falling from the sky crushed the car and its passengers. Madness Combat 5.5 A clip of Sanford and Deimos being crushed in Madness Depredation was shown in this episode. It was revealed that although the passengers survive, the convertible itself was destroyed. Additionally, a train was seen at the end of the episode crashing through the Nevada Supermall. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Much of the plot of Madness Antipathy took place in a train. The train first appeared in the middle of the episode after Hank reached the Improbability Drive. The building's walls fell apart, and a train zoomed towards him and knocks him out of its way. Hank, however, managed to cling onto the last carriage and climb into the train, killing all the agents within. Meanwhile, Tricky, the conductor of the train, noticed Hank and detached the locomotive from the passenger carts. Hank, however, was able to jump off the carts and hang onto the locomotive while Tricky tried to shake him off. The locomotive eventually zoomed passed a "Bridge Out" sign and went off a ledge, crashing onto another ledge on the other side of the canyon, killing three civilians. Madness Combat 6.5 A truck was first seen in Madness Combat 6.5 in which it dropped off A.A.H.W. units to combat Sanford and Deimos. However, the back of it is destroyed by Deimos' M203 grenade launcher, killing all the foes inside the truck. The helicopter was seen at the end of Madness Combat 6.5 on the roof of the Nevada Supermall. It was used by Sanford and Deimos in order to reach their next destination. While Deimos was piloting the helicopter, Sanford shot at the remaining agents coming out of the building with a bren gun and M203. A surviving agent started sniping at the escaping helicopter with an M14, but with little success. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Vehicles saw their most prominent role in Madness Aggregation. In the beginning of the episode, Sanford and Deimos were riding in a sedan until a truck of A.T.P. engineers attacked them, destroying the sedan's engine. A second truck rammed the back of the sedan, completely demolishing the car. However, at the same time, Sanford and Deimos managed to jump onto the truck. The sedan also appears to have had a variety of monitoring equipment inside, tracking the Normality Restoration. While Sanford was dispatching the engineers inside the truck, Deimos was firing his G36 at nearby agents riding scooters. Upon getting shot, the agents fell to the ground and their scooters flipped over. Incident: 001A A truck appears in Incident: 001A, in which agents were unloading cargo from the back. One of the crates contained Hank, who pops out of the box and killed the agents. Incident: 100A A hatchback was used by Sanford to hide behind while he used a cardboard cutout of Deimos to distract an agent. At the end of the episode, Sanford and Deimos escaped in a truck while an agent and engineer fired at them with pistols. Incident: 101A A scooter, similar to the one from Madness Aggregation, was ridden on by the delivery man in the beginning of Incident: 101A. Incident: 1000A The helicopter from Madness Combat 6.5 reappears in Incident: 1000A, being once again piloted by Deimos. Sanford, armed with a M-249, shot at Tricky, who retaliated by jumping towards the helicopter, damaging the tail, and then kills Sanford and Deimos. This causes the helicopter to fall to the earth, crushing an agent. Garbage An airplane appeared with "look of disapproval" faces falling out of its open hatch. Madness Interactive Jetpacks identical to the one used by Tricky in Madness Combat 3 can be used by both the player and enemies. Category:Weapons Category:Miscellaneous weapons